fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jim of the Floating Isles
Jim of the Floating Isles is a game being produced with Game Maker 7 Pro, which uses DirectX and d3d to create 3D games. The game will be able to be downloaded soon enough. Plot In the species which Jim is in, they are lying on the Earth and one character named Jim sleeping under a tree, and a powerful magnetic storm hits the Earth causing it to split in pieces, yet remaining in orbit. The magnetic storm is making way towards Earth. Luckily, the "Sign Spirit" comes and wakes Jim up as he takes course towards the core to stop the Earth from dying! Gameplay First Player As Jim, you are just above his eye view in camera. Using the arrow keys, you let him dash around. With a press of the Z, he is jumping. Using this, he headbonk on enemies causing them to die, wall jump, and fight water currents. When Jim usually needs help, the Sign Spirit will appear and will help "the being beyond" and Jim. When finding food, Jim can eat it giving him more health then the gauge can carry. This includes coconuts, apples, oranges, pineapples, mushrooms, and melons. If Jim can get on one, he can roll on a giant boulder crushing everything in his path. If you touch a pole, Jim automatically grabs it and starts to climb it. Using this, he can cross obstacles like spikes, water, or his fear of lava which slows him down. Split Screen In Split Screen, you play as the main character Jim on the right side. But on the left side, you play as Jeniysa- an orange Jim who is the hero Jim's brother. Controlling Jeniysa with WASD and the hero Jim with the arrow keys, you are on a course together. You can either race, fight, or work together to fight enemies. The Very First Test Run .]] The first test run was additions to the engine that was being edited off, with the sprites changed and a few elements added, such as moving platforms or the water. This project was nicknamed "Jim 2009". There were 2 previous versions; Collector and Range! Aim! War!, both were canceled when Jim 2009 began production. Collector .]] This was a platformer with the hero Jim and his brother in multiplayer again. The plot is that his dad a treasure hunter, decides to take his son on an adventure for his birthday. His son collects things, so he is willing to go. When he arrives on Mushroom Island, he is attacked by enemy Jims and it goes into a forest level. When it was canceled, a boss fight and split screen was in development. Range! Aim! War! .]]A real-time strategy game that was top-down camera. It would be with a Jim war against AntiJims. It was very incomplete, and it just began 2 units: shield and offensive. Only 3 levels were finished, and medicore. Levels Isle Pack 01: Forest Levels These isles contains plenty of trees surrounded by uprooted land. It only contains AntiJims, Pyrojims, and Parajims as it's Jim foes. But it also includes Chocolites, Milk Chocolites, Peanut Chocolites, and Dark Chocolites. The only two bosses in the entire isles are King Chococrush and Fat Jim. There are some fruit in some levels and most isles are small. Isle Pack 02: Desert Levels Contains sandy places causing more friction. More powerful and dangerous enemies can be found here, like the one and only Fire Jim, not to be mistaken for the Pyrojim. Dried fruit exist here which Jim actually kind of hates. Cactus is a dangerous obstacle which damages you with it's prickles. Very little, but dangerous. This place has plenty more levels. This one should be notable for the "Rollin' and Crushin'" level where your rolling on a big ball and the Oasis level which is the most easy level, with no enemies, just puzzles. The bosses are Cactus Jim, Giant Crab Jim, and Titan Jim. This place has blocks made of stone and mud giving big puzzles. Isle Pack 03: Jungle Levels Isle Pack 04: Beach Levels Isle Pack 05: Tundra Levels Isle Pack 06: Mountain Levels Isle Pack 07: Cave Levels Isle Pack 08: Volcano Levels Trailers and Previews Test Run of Level 01 A Previous Version "Collector", which is 2D Another Previous Version "Range! Aim! War!", which is a real time strategy game Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games